This invention relates to providing a debris-catching system for preventing debris from falling or being thrown, etc., into the pipe opening (sometimes herein called xe2x80x9cpipe trenchxe2x80x9d) at the bottom of a manhole catch basin.
Typically, manholes are placed for the purpose of servicing storm or sewer systems. Such manholes typically consist of a bottom catch basin constructed of brick, pre-cast concrete or poured-on-site concrete set at the level of the fluid transferring pipe. One end of at least one pipe typically is set into the manhole such that the effluent flows into one or more trenches in the manhole bottom and flows through the manhole into one or more pipes entering other portions of the manhole. Such other pipes are generally within the same vertical elevation, but sometimes may be at slightly varied elevations. Such pipe may be only a few feet below ground, to many feet below ground, in a general range of about four to twenty feet. Catch basins are usually provided in pre-selected diameters. Typically, pre-cast sections of the manhole may be added to the lower portion to adjust the manhole in height to account for the depth required to reach the surface height. The manhole typically comprises a ladder (made up of ladder rungs spaced apart) within it in which a person may use to descend to the manhole bottom. The manhole is typically removably sealed by a cover, which is usually flush with the surface. The surface usually consists of landscape, an alleyway, parking area or roadway, as the storm and sewer lines are generally placed within an easement in such an area.
In new construction, the manhole is placed and the piping is attached to the manhole. However, because the surface is usually the last area to be finished, the manhole is only temporarily covered. Such covers are usually made of metal and cover only the top of the manhole. Debris often enters the manhole as vehicles and other construction activity occurs. Such debris may easily amount to hundreds of pounds of dirt, asphalt or rain-washed debris from the construction site. The piping may or may not be in use during this construction activity. If the piping is new and not in use, it is usually inspected prior to being buried. After such inspection, it is a costly endeavor to expose the pipe, or have it vacuumed out if it becomes blocked due to debris. If the piping is in use, an expensive and messy blockage may occur.
A need exists to adequately protect such piping in a manhole from debris blockage while still permitting the piping to be utilized.
A primary object and feature of the present invention is to provide a system for blocking debris from entering the piping system of a manhole.
It is a further object and feature of the present invention to provide such a system that assists in preventing debris from entering the piping system within the manhole.
It is a further object and feature of the present invention to provide such a system that is easily installed and removed.
It is a further object and feature of the present invention to provide such a system that provides for the continued system operation in the event the manhole is flooded.
It is a further object and feature of the present invention to provide such a system that provides a lifting and setting device for assisting in the placement and removal of the system from a manhole.
A further primary object and feature of the present invention is to provide such a system that is efficient, inexpensive, and handy. Other objects and features of this invention will become apparent with reference to the following descriptions.
In accordance with a preferred embodiment hereof, this invention provides a debris-catching system for impeding debris from entering pipe trench portions of a manhole catch basin, having a round top with a first diameter, flat bottom portions extending over a first area having a second diameter larger than the first diameter, and pipe trench portions below the flat bottom portions, comprising, in combination: substantially-rigid blocker means, supportable by the flat bottom portions and larger than the round top, for blocking debris from entering the pipe trench portions; and fold means for folding such blocker means so as to permit entry of such blocker means, when folded, into the manhole catch basin through the round top.
Additionally, it provides such a system wherein such blocker means comprises attachment means for attaching at least one lifting device to such blocker means. It also provides such a system wherein such attachment means comprises at least one aperture; and it provides such a system wherein such blocker means is floatable. Further, it provides such a system wherein such fold means comprises at least one hinge. And, it provides such a system wherein such blocker means, when not folded and when supported by the flat bottom portions, is capable of substantially covering the pipe trench portions. Moreover, it provides such a system wherein such blocker means, when not folded and when supported by the flat bottom portions, is capable of substantially covering the pipe trench portions. It provides such a system wherein such blocker means, when not folded and when supported by the flat bottom portions, is capable of supporting at least about one-hundred pounds.
In accordance with another preferred embodiment hereof, this invention provides a debris-catching system for impeding debris from entering pipe trench portions of a manhole catch basin, having a round top with a first diameter, flat bottom portions extending over a first area having a second diameter larger than the first diameter, and pipe trench portions below the flat bottom portions, comprising, in combination: substantially-rigid blocker, supportable by the flat bottom portions and larger than the round top, structured and arranged, when not folded and when supported by the flat bottom portions, to block debris from entering the pipe trench portions; and at least one hinge structured and arranged to permit folding of such blocker so as to permit entry of such blocker, when folded, through the round top.
It also provides such a system wherein such blocker is substantially round. And, it provides such a system wherein such blocker comprises at least one hinge connection having at least one hinge axis through a center of such blocker. It even provides such a system wherein such blocker is floatable. Further, it provides such a system wherein such at least one hinge connection comprises three corrosion-resistant strap hinges. And, it provides such a system wherein such at least one hinge connection comprises: three stainless steel strap hinges; and a plurality of stainless steel bolts, corrosion resistant washers, and stainless steel nuts; wherein such plurality of stainless steel bolts, corrosion resistant washers and stainless steel nuts connects such three stainless steel strap hinges with such blocker.
Even further, it provides such a system wherein such blocker comprises at least one attachment structured and arranged to permit removable attaching of at least one lifting device to such blocker. It also provides such a system wherein such attachment comprises at least one aperture. Still further, it provides such a system wherein such blocker, when not folded and when supported by the flat bottom portions, substantially covers the pipe trench portions. And, it provides such a system wherein such blocker is capable of supporting at least one-hundred pounds of debris. Still further, it provides such a system wherein such blocker is capable of supporting at least one normal-sized worker.
In accordance with yet another preferred embodiment hereof, this invention provides a debris-catching system for impeding debris from entering pipe trench portions of a manhole catch basin, having a round top with a first diameter, flat bottom portions extending over a first area having a second diameter larger than the first diameter, and pipe trench portions below the flat bottom portions, comprising, in combination: a substantially round blocker, wherein such blocker comprises, a substantially-rigid structural material, two half-portions, at least one hinge connection connecting such two half-portions; wherein such blocker may be placed in a substantially folded position and in an open substantially-flat position, wherein each such half-portion comprises an aperture, each such aperture being structured and arranged to align with each other such aperture when such blocker is placed in such substantially folded position, whereby such apertures may be used as attachments in lifting and lowering such blocker when such blocker is in such substantially folded position; wherein such substantially round blocker, when in such open substantially-flat position, is structured and arranged to be able to substantially cover the pipe trench portions.
Additionally, it provides such a system wherein such substantially round blocker has a diameter selected from the group consisting of: diameters of about forty-four inches to about forty-eight inches; diameters of about fifty-four inches to about sixty inches. And, it provides such a system wherein such structural material comprises High Density Polyethylene (HDPE). Further, it provides such a system wherein such at least one hinge connection comprises: three corrosion-resistant strap hinges; and a plurality of corrosion-resistant bolts, corrosion-resistant washers, and corrosion-resistant nuts; wherein such plurality of corrosion-resistant bolts, corrosion-resistant washers and corrosion-resistant nuts connects such corrosion-resistant strap hinges to such substantially round blocker. In accordance with a preferred embodiment hereof, this invention also provides a method of making a debris-catcher, for impeding debris from entering pipe trench portions of a manhole catch basin, having a round top with a first diameter, flat bottom portions extending over a first area having a second diameter larger than the first diameter, and pipe trench portions below the flat bottom portions, comprising the steps of: providing a structural material having an area capable of being cut to a diameter of the required end size; cutting such structural material into two equal halves; cutting each such half in a semi-circle shape having a radius half that of such desired end diameter of such debris-catcher so that each such respective half is substantially equal to each other such half; drilling a lifting aperture in each such half wherein: each such lifting aperture is structured and arranged to align with each other respective such lifting aperture when each respective such half is aligned; and whereby each respective aligned lifting aperture can be used together to lift such halves when aligned; drilling a plurality of hinge-installation apertures in each such half in such manner as to enable insertion of a corrosion-resistant bolt through each respective such hinge-installation aperture; attaching at least one hinge to each such half using such corrosion-resistant bolts, at least one washer, and at least one corrosion-resistant nut, along a hinge axis corresponding to a flat edge of each such half so that such halves can be folded together in a folded position for entry through the top and opened to a substantially-flat position to provided a round such debris catcher having such desired diameter of such required end size. It also provides such a system wherein such structural material comprises High Density Polyethylene (HDPE). And, it provides such a system wherein such at least one hinge comprises three corrosion-resistant strap hinges.
In accordance with another preferred embodiment hereof, this invention also provides a method of using a debris-catcher for impeding debris from entering pipe trench portions of a manhole catch basin, having a round top with a first diameter, flat bottom portions extending over a first area having a second diameter larger than the first diameter, and pipe trench portions below the flat bottom portions wherein the debris catcher comprises a substantially round blocker comprising a substantially-rigid structural material, two half-portions, at least one hinge connection having a hinge axis and connecting the two half-portions, and wherein the blocker may be placed in a substantially folded position or in an open substantially-flat position, and wherein each such half-portion comprises an aperture, each such aperture being structured and arranged to align with each other such aperture when such blocker is placed in such substantially folded position, comprising the steps of: selecting a debris-catcher having such desired diameter of such required end size structured and arranged to substantially cover the pipe trench portions below the flat bottom portions when opened to a substantially-flat position; folding the debris-catcher in a folded position along a hinge axis corresponding to a flat edge of each such half so that such halves can be folded together in a folded position for entry through the round top of the manhole; attaching a lifting device through each aligned aperture and lifting and lowering the debris-catcher through the top of the manhole and down through the manhole catch basin to the flat bottom portions; un-attaching the lifting device from the debris-catcher; unfolding the debris-catcher such that the debris-catcher is opened to a substantially-flat position with the hinges facing upward toward the top of the manhole; aligning the hinge axis such that most of the hinge axis is supported by the flat bottom portions.
In accordance with a preferred embodiment hereof, this invention provides a debris-catching system for impeding debris from entering pipe trench portions of a manhole catch basin having a round top with a first diameter, flat bottom portions extending over a first area having a second diameter larger than the first diameter, and pipe trench portions below the flat bottom portions, such system comprising, in combination: substantially-rigid blocker means, supportable by the flat bottom portions and larger than the round top, for blocking debris from entering the pipe trench portions; and fold means for folding such blocker means so as to permit entry of such blocker means, when folded, into the manhole catch basin through the round top; support means for supporting such substantially-rigid blocker means and cooperating with at least one blocker lifting device; and connector means for connecting such substantially-rigid blocker means with such at least one support.
In accordance with another preferred embodiment hereof, this invention provides a debris-catching system for impeding debris from entering pipe trench portions of a manhole catch basin having a round top with a first diameter, flat bottom portions extending over a first area having a second diameter larger than the first diameter, and pipe trench portions below the flat bottom portions, such system comprising, in combination: at least one substantially-rigid blocker, supportable by the flat bottom portions and larger than the round top, structured and arranged, when not folded and when supported by the flat bottom portions, to block debris from entering the pipe trench portions; at least one hinge structured and arranged to permit folding of such at least one substantially-rigid blocker so as to permit entry of such at least one substantially-rigid blocker, when folded, through the round top; at least one support structured and arranged to support such at least one substantially-rigid blocker and cooperate with at least one blocker lifting device; and at least one connector structured and arranged to connect such at least one substantially-rigid blocker with such at least one support. Moreover, it provides such a debris-catching system wherein such at least one substantially-rigid blocker comprises at least one hinge connection having at least one hinge axis through a center of such at least one blocker to permit folding of such at least one substantially-rigid blocker along such at least one hinge axis. Additionally, it provides such a debris-catching system wherein such at least one connector and such at least one support are structured and arranged to open such at least one hinge upon lowering onto the manhole catch basin by the at least one blocker lifting device to properly place such at least one substantially-rigid blocker. Also, it provides such a debris-catching system wherein such at least one connector and such at least one support are structured and arranged to close such at least one hinge upon raising from the manhole catch basin by the at least one blocker lifting device of such at least one substantially-rigid blocker. In addition, it provides such a debris-catching system wherein such at least one connector and such at least one support are structured and arranged to close such at least one hinge upon raising from the manhole catch basin by the at least one blocker lifting device of such at least one substantially-rigid blocker. And, it provides such a debris-catching system wherein such at least one support comprises at least one flexible tensioner perpendicular to, adjacent to, and above such hinge axis. Further, it provides such a debris-catching system wherein such at least one flexible tensioner comprises a steel cable. Even further, it provides such a debris-catching system wherein such at least one flexible tensioner is structured and arranged to support such at least one substantially-rigid blocker while being grabbed by the at least one blocker lifting device. Moreover, it provides such a debris-catching system further comprising at least one blocker lifting device structured and arranged to grab the at least one flexible tensioner. Additionally, it provides such a debris-catching system wherein such at least one lifting device comprises: at least one pole, having at least one hook, structured and arranged to removably grab the at least one flexible tensioner. Also, it provides such a debris-catching system wherein such at least one connector further comprises at least two eye-end bolts having such steel cable attached between each respective of such at least two eye-ends. In addition, it provides such a debris-catching system wherein such at least one hinge connection comprises: three corrosion-resistant strap hinges; and a plurality of corrosion-resistant bolts, corrosion-resistant washers, and corrosion-resistant nuts; and at least one strap connector, placed across such hinge axis, structured and arranged to be grabbed by such at least one hook; wherein such plurality of corrosion-resistant bolts, corrosion-resistant washers and corrosion-resistant nuts connects such corrosion-resistant strap hinges to such substantially-rigid blocker; and wherein such at least one strap connector, when grabbed by such at least one hook, assists a user to place such substantially-rigid blocker in such open substantially-flat position.
In accordance with another preferred embodiment hereof, this invention provides a debris-catching system for impeding debris from entering pipe trench portions of a manhole catch basin having a round top with a first diameter, flat bottom portions extending over a first area having a second diameter larger than the first diameter, and pipe trench portions below the flat bottom portions, such system comprising, in combination: a substantially round blocker, wherein such blocker comprises, at least one substantially-rigid structural material, two half-portions, at least one hinge connection connecting such two half-portions; wherein such substantially round blocker may be placed in a substantially folded position and in an open substantially-flat position, wherein each such half-portion comprises an eye-end, each such eye-end having at least one wire attached between such eye-ends and being structured and arranged to place such blocker in a substantially folded position when such wire is pulled, wherein such wire may be used in lifting and lowering such substantially round blocker when such substantially round blocker is in such substantially folded position; wherein such substantially round blocker, when in such open substantially-flat position, is structured and arranged to be able to substantially cover the pipe trench portions. And, it provides such a debris-catching system wherein such at least one substantially round blocker has a diameter selected from the group consisting of: diameters of about forty-four inches to about forty-eight inches; diameters of about fifty-four inches to about sixty inches. Further, it provides such a debris-catching system wherein such at least one substantially-rigid structural material comprises High Density Polyethylene (HDPE).
In accordance with another preferred embodiment hereof, this invention provides a method of using a debris-catcher for impeding debris from entering pipe trench portions of a manhole catch basin having a round top with a first diameter, flat bottom portions extending over a first area having a second diameter larger than the first diameter, and pipe trench portions below the flat bottom portions wherein the debris catcher comprises a substantially round blocker comprising a substantially-rigid structural material, two half-portions, at least one hinge connection having a hinge axis and connecting the two half-portions, and wherein the blocker may be placed in a substantially folded position or in an open substantially-flat position, and wherein each such half-portion comprises at least one flexible tensioner, perpendicular to such hinge axis, being structured and arranged to support such at least one substantially round blocker while being grabbed by at least one blocker rigid lifting device, comprising the steps of: selecting a debris-catcher having such desired diameter of such required end size structured and arranged to substantially cover such pipe trench portions below such flat bottom portions when opened to a substantially-flat position; grabbing such at least one flexible tensioner with such at least one blocker rigid lifting device and lifting and lowering such folded debris-catcher through such top of such manhole and down through such manhole catch basin to such flat bottom portions; un-attaching such at least one blocker rigid lifting device from such debris-catcher; unfolding such debris-catcher such that such debris-catcher is opened to with such hinges facing upward toward such top of such manhole; aligning such hinge axis so that most of such hinge axis is supported by such flat bottom portions; and placing such rigid lifting device against at least one hinge and pressing such debris catcher into a substantially-flat position.